Core Gameplay
After Character Creation... You then control your own character. You cannot control other people's characters, nor NPC's. The map will be shown onto the board through writing or images, so you can do things like interact with objects. Dan or Kellan will respond to what actions you have decided to take based on things like your stats (such as being a dragonborn gives you worse interactions with NPCs than a soldier) During battle, you can declare Attack to fight an enemy on the same space, or declare your using an item. For battling, using a short weapon will give you 1-2 spaces to attack. Medium weapons will have 1-3 spaces. Long weapons have a 3-4 space radius. Each weapon will have a set attack. Attack points will increase its damage by 5. You get +10 hp with each skill point applied to constitution. Dexterity points will play a part too! Each race has a set speed (speed will be added by 1 using dexterity points). It will be deducted by weapon weight to make attack speed. Attack speed will determine how fast your character will be in battle. It decides if they attack first or second. If the bar hits less than 0, it will always move second. Each character also has weight classes. This determines the amount of spaces they can move. Like Heavies moves one space, Mediums moves 2 spaces, Speedsters move 3. Instakill moves will not work on bosses, instead it will do 250 damage. You can also get items. These can recover a fallen team member, heal them, or have other effects. Types of items include Revive: Recovers a dead team member Rage Elixir: Does double atk Medkit: heals one character by 100 Painkillers: Heals one character 30hp for 5 turns Lights blessing: If you lose, you can use lights blessing to bring all of your characters from the dead. Resetting all turns, healing all of your troops to full hp, and carrying on entity damage. Smoke bomb: Escape from battle, ends the turn. The Molotov: Kills an enemy instantly. (doesn’t work on bosses) Friendship Bracelet: Has a chance to friend an enemy Presant: increase to fren enemy Wings of light: Defends one character you control the next time an enemy attacks. Once attacked, the wings will break. You can get items from the store using gold in a nearby town, or find stuff in chests. There is a 25 turn rule. If 25 turns have passed before you killed all the enemies, you automatically lose the match, and are sent back to the nearest hospital and must pay a debt of 200 gold. If your whole team is knocked out, you go to the hospital and pay 200 gold. You can get gold by opening chests, selling items you collect, and the lottery. You also have figurines which indicate where you are, and you can move them based on your movement speed (class weight) Enemies also have a set movement pattern over the 25 turns. If you run into the same space over the same turn number, you are attacked! You can use your short or medium weapons to defeat the enemy. If neither of them have died, the fight ends in a draw, but the damage carries on. You also both get moved back one space in opposite direction. If you lose, (you faint until you get to a hospital) If you win, the enemy is defeated and may drop an award (decided by the enemy, and rng) In hospitals, you can heal there for free. But if you "die", you pay a fine of 200 gold. If you run out of gold, you lose your adventure permit. You have to take on dangerous jobs to pay your debt! So don’t run out! You may also find food in the wild. Those are ingredients. You put them in a cooking pot, and you make a recipe! You can either be the best chef ever, or… *place you tried medal here* There are boss levels, which only have a boss, who has tons of hp and hit like trucks. Use your long weapons! You can check your gold in the bank, add or deduct your $$$ depending on what you spent. You can also recruit allies! Either you will find them in towns, some enemies can be recruited using a "Friendship bracelet", or beating them in war. You can take 4 allies into a mission, (admin is an exception, they can join you and your allies) You can steal from NPCs. Roll a die. If it lands on 5-6, it is successful. If failed, you raise your wanted meter. The wanted meter will give you a bad time, so don’t get it too high! You can decrease your wanted meter by doing tasks. If your wanted meter reaches 100%, you go into debt, lose friends, or more. Each weapon now has durability. Every weapon (except bows and staffs) will break and disappear. Each time your weapon combos it will lower durability. (Ex. Light shuriken combos twice but will do -2 to durability) Durability of weapons Longsword: 120 battles Shortsword: 150 battles Dual Daggers: 100 battles Single Dagger: 50 battles Club: 80 battles Small mace: 150 battles Big mace: 100 battles Staff: 70 battles Kitana: 50 battles Throwing knives: 120 battles Heavy Shuriken- 20 battles Bonesword: 35 battles Scythe: 70 battles Battleaxe: 120 battles Spear: 40 battles Trident: 40 battles Light shuriken: 200 battles Slingshot: 100 battles Healing staff: 50 battles Sword of sealing: Cannot break, but has to recharge a turn after use. (you cannot attack when sword is recharging) if enemy attacks you you do 0 damage Keyblade: 120 battles. Throwing cards: 300 battles. Rapier: 200 Battles The keyblade has a special effect too. It does +30 damage to dark enemies, and knows a long ranged magic attack. The blacksmith can repair weapons if you have the right materials. Such as diamonds repair a diamond shield by 20. You can also craft weapons that you have already obtained, even if it broke. Bows and slingshots need ammo. So here are the types of arrows and slingshot stuff Slingshot: Rocks Arrows: Normal arrow Poison arrow (does 20 dmg overtime for 3 turns in addition with your attack Freeze arrow (enemy cant attack, but damage is halved.) (doesn’t work if your troop is slower) If you recruit a friend, make a new character sheet for the friend.